Penobscot County, Maine
Penobscot County is a county located in the U.S. state of Maine. For U.S. Census statistical purposes, it is part of the Bangor, Maine, New England County Metropolitan Area . As of the 2010 census, the population was 153,923. Its county seat is Bangor . Penobscot County was established on 15 February 1816 from a portion of Hancock County. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 95.49%) is land and (or 4.51%) is water. Adjacent counties *Aroostook County, Maine - north *Washington County, Maine - southeast *Hancock County, Maine - south *Waldo County, Maine - southwest *Somerset County, Maine - west *Piscataquis County, Maine - northwest National protected area * Sunkhaze Meadows National Wildlife Refuge Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 144,919 people, 58,096 households, and 37,820 families residing in the county. The population density was 43 people per square mile (16/km²). There were 66,847 housing units at an average density of 20 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.60% White, 0.49% Black or African American, 1.00% Native American, 0.70% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.23% from other races, and 0.96% from two or more races. 0.61% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 17.8% were of English, 17.3% United States or American, 14.0% French, 13.0% Irish and 6.7% French Canadian ancestry according to Census 2000. 95.8% spoke English and 2.3% French as their first language. There were 58,096 households out of which 30.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.50% were married couples living together, 9.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.90% were non-families. 26.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county the population was spread out with 22.80% under the age of 18, 11.30% from 18 to 24, 29.00% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 13.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 95.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,274, and the median income for a family was $42,206. Males had a median income of $32,824 versus $23,346 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,801. About 9.70% of families and 13.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.00% of those under age 18 and 11.10% of those age 65 or over. Voter registration Cities, towns and plantations *Alton *Bangor *Bradford *Bradley *Brewer *Burlington *Carmel *Carroll Plantation *Charleston *Chester *Clifton *Corinna *Corinth *Dexter *Dixmont *Drew Plantation *East Millinocket *Eddington *Edinburg *Enfield *Etna *Exeter *Garland *Glenburn *Greenbush *Hampden *Hermon *Holden *Howland *Hudson *Indian Island *Kenduskeag *Lagrange *Lakeville *Lee *Levant *Lincoln *Lowell *Mattawamkeag *Maxfield *Medway *Milford *Millinocket *Mount Chase *Newburgh *Newport *Old Town *Orono *Orrington *Passadumkeag *Patten *Plymouth *Seboeis Plantation *Springfield *Stacyville *Stetson *Veazie *Webster Plantation *Winn *Woodville Territories and locations * Argyle * Ayers Island * Kingman * Prentiss * Twombly Ridge * Whitney * North Penobscot * East Central Penobscot Indian reservations *Penobscot Indian Island Reservation See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Penobscot County, Maine References External links *Penobscot County on Maine.gov *"The Ancient Penobscot, or Panawanskek." Historical Magazine, February, 1872. Category:Counties of Maine Category:Penobscot County, Maine Category:1816 establishments in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1816 Category:Former counties in Massachusetts